How I feel
by MissBrianna
Summary: Randy has had strong feelings for john, When he tells John, Can those feelings be returned? First Fanfic!


HOW I FEEL

In the locker room of the WWE, it was a good night on Monday Night Raw. After his match, Randy Orton decided that tonight he would tell john how he truly felt about him. He remembered the day when he stepped foot in this company and meet the one the only, John Cena. He remembered it like it was yesterday, He couldn't stop looking at that beautiful, muscular body, broad shoulders, his cute dimples with that smile to died for and that fine Ass!

He wanted john at first, then he just loved him. He wanted to tell john, but it was so difficult, especially with the whole locker wanting tap that, which just made randy filled with rage, but he it didn't stop him, he had to tell john that he loved him.

Randy determinedly walks up to where the locker room was.

As he walked up, he saw _someone_on john, Chris Jericho pinning john against a wall and kissing his neck. John was struggling for him to get off, but Chris wouldn't budge. Chris continued to kiss john and move his hand towards his pants. John doing his best to push him, but still nothing seemed to work .Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He immediately took action and pushed Chris off of john.

"What the Hell wrong with you, Orton" spat Jericho, so livid.

"Me? What the hell are you doing to john" said randy with rage building.

"None of your business it's not like he was complaining "said Jericho now smirking at john.

"Fuck you Chris, I told you I don't want anything to do with you so just leave" said john.

"I'm not going anywhere till I get what I want" Chris moved forward to john.

"You better back off" Randy moved in of front of john.

Jericho was completely pissed and threw a punch, but Randy blocked it and punched Jericho in the face. Chris stumbled back and glared at randy and ran away.

"Thanks for helping me" Randy turned around and saw a dimpled smile on john's face.

Randy returned the smile" no problem john, are you alright?"

"Kinda, my arm from the way he had me on the wall, can't believe Chris would do that to me" john said sadly.

"Did something happen?" Randy said.

"Chris told me he liked me few weeks ago, but I just didn't like him that kind of way so I rejected him, ever since he kept following me like a crazed stalker and I try to talk sense to him, but he wouldn't listen. Now tonight he wanted me to come over to his house and when I refused, he was forcing me.

Randy was so furious that Chris would do something like that to john. He knew if he ever saw and he Jericho again, there was no telling what he would do, but he was worried about john right now. He knew john must have had a rough night. All he wanted to do was comfort him.

"John, Do you want me to help you? "Randy asked.

"No thanks, Ran I'm fine just need to take care of this arm" said john

"Oh…okay, umm John?"

"Yeah"

Randy hesitated "Why did you turn down Chris?"

John looked at randy, went up to him and looked deep in his eyes. Randy blushed.

"Cuz I like someone else" John whispered.

"Who"

"Just a certain someone, well I gotta get back, see ya Ran" John said and left the locker.

As john left, Randy came back on his thoughts about telling john that He loved him, but what had happened just now, he didn't know if it was the right time to tell john. Also Randy blushed deeply for the fact that when john said a "certain someone", he saw a smirk and john's eyes straight at him. Randy thought about it and came up with his conclusion.

"_I've got to tell him tonight_", He thought

After the night was over, Randy changed out his attire into dark blue jeans and a button up shirt.

And rode to the Hotel where he and the other superstars were staying, walk to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the floor to where john was on. He walked down the hall, a little nervous.

As he finally reached, He knocked on the door.

As the door opened, He saw a smiling John Cena at the door. Randy was smitten at how good john looked. He was wearing a black jean pants with a tight white T-shirt showing off his muscular features.

"Hey, what's up Randy?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, if that's okay"

"Sure come in"

John let Randy in and they both sat on the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about" john said with a smile.

Randy looked at him and saw that John seemed happier that he was there, nothing was bothering him and as if the thing with Jericho didn't even happen.

"I wanted to tell you that … umm" randy blushing and feeling a nervous, thinking john would john do if he told him.

"That what"

Randy took a deep breath. "That I love you john and I know this seems sudden, but ever since we meet, I liked you a lot and then, I grew to love you more and more and I was trying to tell you because I wanted I want to know if you felt the same, but who am I kidding, you probably don't….." Randy was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his.

Randy started to kiss back turning into a hot, passionate kiss. When they parted, John looked at randy.

"I love you so much randy, the only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought the same thing that you didn't feel the same way,"

"Of course, I felt that way john for years"

They Kissed again more softly than the last. They caress each other with their hands, touching each other.

John broke away and pulled randy off the couch to the bed.

He pushed randy on the bed, went on top, started to kissing his neck and using his hand to remove randy's and his shirt. John started moving down licking randy nipples.

"Mmm... john"

John looking at randy satisfied that he was moaning his name. John bit randy nipple, making him moan Louder.

"John…" john started kissing all the way down to randy's navel licking and using his hand to fondle randy's dick through his pants.

Randy was growing very impatient, for this was making him so hot, that all the blood reaches from the top of his head to his pants, forming a tent.

"Damn john, Just suck my dick already" randy moaning with frustration.

"Anything you say randy" John unbuckled randy pants and released his semi- hard dick.

John wanted to tease a little more by licking the tip of the shaft.

"Fuck john… come on"

John smirked at the now sexually frustrated randy "all you have to do is ask nicely". John said while stroking and licking his hard dick.

"PLEASE SUCK MY DICK"

"There now was that bad"

"Fuck you, cena"

"Actually, I think it's going to be me fucking you"

John started too slowly and then started bobbing his head sucking randy hard. "John… feels so good" John looking at randy moaning was making him rock hard. John started using his hand to play with randy balls.

"John uh… I gonna cum".

"Cum for me randy, I want to taste you"

Randy came so hard in cena's mouth till john swallowed everything last drop.

"Randy you taste so good"

John then started to get rid of his clothes until he was completely naked. Randy did the same.

They started to kiss even more than before. They both trapped in a heat of ecstasy. Randy's hand traveled down to john's groin and stroked his hard on.

"Mm... randy…." john moaned through the kiss.

Randy broke the kiss and kiss john down from his neck to his crotch. Randy grabbed started to suck john's so hard. John put his hand on randy head to keep a good pace. Randy used his hand to fondle with john's balls.

"Ran if you keep this up …. I'm gonna cum a lot ….sooner"

John cum in randy's mouth. Randy gagged a little but manages to swallow all of it.

"Randy I want you so bad,"

John moved toward his drawer and took out a bottle of lube. He put some in his hand and started rub it on his dick. Randy lay down on the bed while john spread his legs to position himself. As john went inside randy, He thrusts in and out slowly.

"Ahh…John, go faster" randy moaned.

"Anything, you wish" john went a little faster with his thrusts. Randy was crying out in pleasure and his face showing pure bliss, it was a beautiful sight that john could see. John went full speed and using his hand to stroke randy to match with his thrusts.

"John, I'm Cumming" After a few thrusts, randy came spilling hot cum all on his stomach. After watching randy Cumming, it was a only matter of time until John came inside of randy. Then they panted heavily until randy spoke.

"Oh god John, that was Amazing"

"Yea I really enjoyed it"

"So now what"

John smiled and moved up to randy, "what you do think?"

"Well…are we official?"

John chuckled "of course we are, I couldn't ask for anyone else"

They both lay in bed in each other arms, blissfully sleeping away.


End file.
